Lincoln Loud
|fullname = Lincoln Loud |alias = |family = |likes = |dislikes = |quote = "If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything." |occupation = Elementary school student Gus' Games and Grub employee |voice = Grant Palmer (S1E1A - S1E22B) Collin Dean (S1E23A-present) Sean Ryan Fox (pilot) Filip Rogowski Guy Reifman Daniel Kirchberger Alessio De Filippis José Luis Piedra Silvia Gómez Nathalie Bienaimé Jeong-Hwa Yang Wirley Contaifer Sandra de Castro Mimmi Sandén Balázs Ács Dániel Máté Pál (pilot) Marijana Živanović Lina Ivanova Mouawad Ismail Matěj Macháček Irgen Çela Saara Lehtonen}} |birthday = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lincoln/ |friends = Clyde (best friend, wingman) Ronnie Anne (second best friend, former love interest) His sisters Bobby Liam Zach Rusty Lindsey Mr. Grouse Hugh Rocky Principal Huggins Paige (third love interest) |enemies = Lori (when being bossy) Lynn (when bullying him) Lola (when she gets threatening) Luan (when it's April Fool's Day) Exterminator Tetherby Chandler Bratty Kid The Manager The Hazeltucky Hockers The Royal Woods Roosters Park Ranger Sue Renee Petey Hawk Hank |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |goal = To be either an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost hunter |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |signature = }} Lincoln Loud is the main protagonist of The Loud House. Biography At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child, and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School. Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possesses a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings. Personality Lincoln is a good-hearted and well meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH as seen in "For Bros About to Rock". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Zach, Rusty, Liam, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored. He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress, and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, assisting Leni with her fashion designing, and catching Lynn's football in "Project Loud House". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "House Music". The episode "Study Muffin" showed he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa. Lincoln is also a very accepting, compassionate and respectful person, as he shows no ill will towards Clyde's adoptive gay parents, or CJ's Down Syndrome. Nick Description "As the middle child and the only boy, Lincoln is often used as a lab rat, or fashion show participant. On the plus side, he gets his own room. Even if it is a converted linen closet. To survive in this house, Lincoln always has to have a plan. With 10 sisters and 1 bathroom, he has to!" Appearance Lincoln is a thin boy, with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. In "Making the Case", it is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair. In "The Whole Picture", Lincoln had grown his first mustache hair. His white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black, and as of "Spell It Out", it is proven to be her natural color). Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit. His winter outfit consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates. Lincoln's second-oldest sister, Leni, is quite fond of his white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "Chore and Peace" and "Ties That Bind". Alternate versions and alter-egos Linka Loud In the episode "One of the Boys", when Lincoln wishes he had a life with ten brothers, he is sent to an alternate universe of such. When he realizes that having brothers instead of sisters isn't as great as he thought it would be, he tries escaping, and wound up in a dimension where he's a girl named Linka, and is the middle child, and only daughter of the eleven Loud children. Upon realizing that she's in the wrong dimension, Linka screams, only to wake up discovering the whole adventure was only a dream. The dimension with Linka Loud and her ten brothers seems to be more or less exactly the same as the world with Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters--one of the only real differences being that the genders of the Loud children are reversed. The brothers seem to be just as caring and protective of their sister as the sisters are of their brother, and just like Lincoln, Linka's the only one of the Loud children to have more than four letters in her first name, as all ten of her brothers have four-letter first names. Ace Savvy In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lincoln and Clyde imagine themselves as the superhero Ace Savvy, and his sidekick One-Eyed Jack respectively. In this version, Lincoln has great detective skills, and maybe super strength and flight, and also wears a suit similar to Ace Savvy's. In the comic, he and Clyde must battle against a giant gas monster, but it proves to be very difficult to harm, so Ace calls for backup with his entire deck, consisting of different heroines (all of them interpreted by Lincoln's sisters). Together, they fight and defeat the gas monster, and save the day. The troop then prepares to fight against a garbage monster. He appeared again in "Pulp Friction", when he and One-Eyed Jack were held captive by Wild Card Willy. Absences Season 1 *N/A Season 2 *N/A Season 3 *TBA Episodes where Lincoln isn't the main focus Season 1 *"House Music" (Luna) *"A Fair to Remember" (Lori) *"Snow Bored" (Lisa) Season 2 *"Baby Steps" (Clyde) *"Back in Black" (Lucy) *"Vantastic Voyage" (Lynn Sr.) *"Patching Things Up" (Lana & Lola) *"Party Down" (Lori) *"Pets Peeved" (Charles, Cliff, Geo, & Walt) *"Potty Mouth" (Lily) *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" (Ronnie Anne) *"Back Out There" (Clyde, Liam, Rusty, & Zach) *"Spell It Out" (Lucy) *"Garage Banned" (Lori) *"Change of Heart" (Clyde, Lori, & Leni) *"Future Tense" (Lynn Sr. & Rita) *"Friend or Faux?" (Lisa) *"No Laughing Matter" (Luan) *"No Spoilers" (Leni) Trivia *Lincoln is the only character to appear in every episode. **He's also the only character to have dialogue in every episode he appears in. **However, according to an interview, he will be absent in a few episodes of Season 3. *Since he is the main character of the show, he appears in the title card of every episode. **This also applies to episodes that don't even revolve around him ("House Music", "Back in Black", "Patching Things Up", and "Pets Peeved" to name a few). *Lincoln isn't the only Nicktoons character not to have a consistent voice actor. Arnold from the Hey Arnold franchise had to change his voice actor six times for exact the same reason as Lincoln. *According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram and Facebook: *He has been wondering why his hair is white, and there have been fan rumors about such. *The best advice he ever received, is to always have a plan. *His favorite foods are pizza and grilled cheese with grape jelly. *His favorite animal is Lana, even though she's a human but acts like an animal. *The best thing about having 10 sisters is that they'll always have your back. *If he could go to any place in the world, he would go to the moon. *His and Ronnie Anne's relationship is complicated; in his words, "I like her as a friend, and yes, she's a girl, but as far as she's concerned, the sloppy joe down my pants says she's not my girlfriend or otherwise." *He can't remember a time where he didn't have Bun-Bun in his life. *SMOOCH is his current favorite band, but he also likes some of Luna's mix-tapes. *He and Clyde met by bumping into each other while dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. *His favorite video games are the Muscle Fish series. *When he, or his sisters are in trouble, their dad use Marie as a second name: Lincoln Marie Loud for him and L*** Marie Loud for his sisters. *Lincoln wears orange since Leni says that it looks good on him. *If he could have a wish, it would be to be left-handed, since he thinks it be cool. **Although, he uses his left hand to write in some episodes. *If he could go any where in the world, it would be Euro DairyLand. **Which contradicts another piece of info from Instagram, since before he said that he would go to the Moon. *He doesn't have a secret that anyone doesn't know, since Lola found his secret journal. *His biggest pet peeve is that Lynn borrows his jeans without asking. *There isn't any kind of pizza topping that he likes the most, but he wouldn't put scabs, spiders, or stickers on it. *His favorite subject in school is lunch. *His least favorite subject in school is Math. *His most favorite subject in school is Psychology. *His favorite song is "Grab life by the lips" by SMOOCH. *His favorite holidays are Christmas and Halloween. *Out of all the siblings, Lincoln's the only of one three of the eleven kids to be dating someone; Lori and Lincoln are dating Bobby and Ronnie Anne, respectively, while Lucy is (presumably) dating Rocky, the younger brother of Lincoln's friend, Rusty. **However, it should be noted that for the rest of the series, Lincoln and Ronnie were retconned into being close friends instead of an item. *His favorite and regular color is orange, which is the same color of the Nickelodeon logo. *Lincoln is right-handed.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSRZ5V5BDIz/ *Lincoln often breaks the fourth wall to explain what he is doing, the progress he's on, and what he has learned in the beginning, middle, and/or end, respectively. When he does it, almost every time he says "But in a family as big as mine..." *Besides the only son in the family, Lincoln's the only one of the Loud family to not have a four-letter name (his name has seven). However, people sometimes call him "Linc", while his sisters (most commonly Lola and Leni) also sometimes call him "Linky". *It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it's not a result of albinism. One popular theory as to why it's white is because of the effects of stress, since coming from a large family can be very stressful. This, however, is false, as he inherited it from Pop-Pop. However, Pop-Pop most likely has white hair because he's old. Also, in "The Whole Picture", it's shown that Lincoln's had white hair since he was a baby, suggesting that he was most likely born with white hair. Apparently, not even he and his family know why. **In "The Whole Picture", it is revealed that he was born with poliosis, meaning that his hair is white. **However, it's revealed earlier in "Cover Girls", that he got his hair color from his maternal grandfather, who he and his sisters call "Pop-Pop", or this could be a result of aging. *Lincoln is one of four main characters to have freckles. The other three are Luna, Lynn, and Clyde. *Lincoln, Lily, Lynn, and Luna are the only siblings who have ever been naked on screen. *Lincoln and Lucy are the only siblings shown as babies on screen, as of the present time. *Lincoln, along with his five younger sisters, has a circular head, while the older siblings and their parents have non-circular heads. *He and Lucy are also the only siblings whose hair color is neither blonde nor brunette, being white and black respectively. *Lincoln, Luan, Lucy, and Lynn are the only siblings known to wear socks with their regular clothes. *Lincoln and his sister, Lynn, are the only siblings who sleep in socks. *Lincoln and Lola are the only siblings with a cowlick. *Lincoln, Luan, Lori, and Lynn are the only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *Lincoln and Lucy are the quietest of the Loud kids. *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. **In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, five of whom were daughters. Savino himself was the ninth child. *In "For Bros About to Rock", his first concert was the first concert that Luna did not ruin. She almost did when they were in line to get tickets, but she made up for it, and gave him an unforgettable time. *Lincoln has a crush on Cristina, as seen in "Making the Case". **However, in "L is For Love", he develops a crush on another girl, Paige, so it's possible that he is over his crush on Cristina. *Lincoln's ideal superpower is to have one of each. *Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun is modeled after his original design, when the show was originally about a family of rabbits. *During production, Lincoln was the last one of the children to be named. *A lookalike of him appeared on a billboard in the Disney XD series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Despite his small stature and often being seen as the weakest of his siblings, Lincoln's shown to be quite strong. He's strong enough to: **carry Lynn for a short time in "Linc or Swim". In "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", he could even carry her on his head, and not fall. **lift Lisa with one arm in "Changing the Baby". **lift Lola with no effort in "Toads and Tiaras". *Lincoln seems to be a good teacher, as he used only a manual to teach Leni how to drive, Lana how to dance with a ribbon, and Lily how to play chess and video games. *When Lincoln turns his head, the strands in his hair never turn with his head, instead they stay in the same spot. *According to an episode of the Nick Animation Podcast, before Lincoln was decided to be the middle child, there were versions where Lincoln was part of the elder siblings, and another where he was part of the younger ones. *A running gag is of Lincoln needing to think of shorter names for his operations. *Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear. *Lincoln is one of three siblings who caused a blackout. He caused one in "Left in the Dark", while the other two are Leni and Luna in "Overnight Success" and "A Tattler's Tale", respectively. *In the comic Lost Control, Lincoln has the ability to understand Lily's babbling. **This means that Lincoln, Luan, and Lisa are the only ones who can understand Lily's babbling. *As shown in "The Whole Picture", Lincoln may have chipped his front tooth around the time Lucy was born. **As also shown in "The Whole Picture", during his birthday, the trees had leaves, and there was no snow. That means Lincoln was most likely born during spring, or summer. *Lincoln, along with Leni, Lola, and Lynn, are the only known siblings that can cook. *In "Study Muffin" it is revealed that Lincoln is the second smartest sibling, after Lisa. *Lincoln, together with his other ten sisters, apparently swears as shown in "Potty Mouth". *It is revealed that in "Garage Banned", that Lincoln's appendix was harvested by Lisa in the past. *Lincoln is the second character to have his name in an episode title, after Lori, but before Lynn. **In addition, Lincoln is one of three characters to have their name in an episode title. The other two are Lori and Lynn. ***Also, Lincoln has had the most episodes with his name in an episode title. *Dub facts: *His Polish name is Hieronim (Jerome), with the nickname "Hirek". *Lincoln's Serbian dubber Marijana Živanović also dubs Luan. *His Finnish name is Luukas. *So far, Lincoln is the only character to change voice actors. This is due to puberty on the part of his original voice actor. **Lincoln has had 3 voice actors: Sean Ryan Fox (Pilot), Grant Palmer (Season 1), and Collin Dean (half of Season 1, and for all of Season 2). ***Sean Ryan Fox currently plays Jasper from Henry Danger. ***Grant Palmer made a brief appearance on an episode of Game Shakers. ***Collin Dean previously voiced Gregory (Greg) from the Cartoon Network mini-series Over the Garden Wall. *Lincoln is also dubbed by a young kid in the Latin American (José Luis Piedra), Polish (Filip Rogowski), Hebrew (Guy Reifman), Hungarian (Balázs Ács), and Czech (Matěj Macháček) dubs. For the German dub case, he's voiced by a teenager. For the Arabic, Albanian, Italian, and Brazilian Portuguese cases, Lincoln is voiced by a male elder voice actor. In the rest of the known dubs, he's voiced by a female voice actress. **José Luis Piedra also voices Hudson (Thomas Kuc) from Game Shakers. *Lincoln's Brazilian dubber, Wirley Contaifer, also voiced Fenwick Frazier (Jaheem King Toombs) from 100 Things to do Before High School. *Lincoln's German dubber, Daniel Kirchberger, also voices Triple G (Benjamin Flores Jr.) from Game Shakers. *Lincoln's French dubber, Nathalie Bienaimé, is better known to voice Bart Simpson from The Simpsons in the French dub. *Lincoln's Swedish dubber, Mimmi Sandén, is also a performer and dubbed several characters from different cartoons and movies to her language. She's the younger sister of Molly and Frida Sandén. All of them represented their country in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest in 2006, 2007, and 2009 respectively. Mimmi performed "Du" in the contest in 2009 and remained in a 6th place. Sandén's other voice acting roles include Princess Anna in Frozen. *In the Finnish version, Lincoln is known as Luukas. Lincoln's Finnish voice, Saara Lehtonen, is also a theater actress, and soprano singer. Lehtonen's notable roles as voice actress include Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Lincoln's Arabic dubber, Mouawad Ismail, also voiced Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents, Fanboy in Fanboy & Chum Chum, Ogo in Robot & Monster, Michelangelo in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Dudley Puppy in T.U.F.F. Puppy. *Before Lincoln was ever born, Luna was the middle child of the Loud family. *According to Chris Savino, Lincoln won't appear in some episodes of Season 3. References de:Lincoln Loud es:Lincoln Loud ru:Линкольн Лауд pl:Hieronim Harmidomski fr:Lincoln Loud pt-br:Lincoln Loud Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Preteens Category:Humans Category:The Loud Family Category:Elementary school students Category:White-haired Category:Characters with Multiple Appearances